The Pretty Bishonen Get Together
by Yukishiro Tomoe-chan
Summary: Two new characters, Nuriko and Kanou finally get a lover, and... Other adultish things...


Pretty Bishounen Get Together!

By: Lord Fluffy Worshiper (Chibi-chan) and Yukishiro Tomoe-chan

Chibi: Tomoe-chan! This one will be great With all the Pretty Boys around! (squeals like her fan girl self)

Tomoe: Can I save a horse and ride a mustang?

Chibi: ...Sure! Can I save a horse ride a Demon Dog?

Sesshomaru: ...You're not talking about me? Are you...

Chibi: I dunno what do YOU think I'm talking about?...(giggles)

Tomoe: Mustang! Oh Rooooooooyyyyyy! (pulls Roy out of closet)

Roy: What the crud? (looks around) Where am I? This isn't Central!

Yoko: (walks in) Whose he?

Shu: (walks in) Where's Yuki?

Chibi: He's not here yet! (glomps Sesshomaru)

Tomoe: Shuuuuuu-chaaaaaaan! You should know where Yuki is! You were with him ALL night last night!

Chibi: ...Yeppers! Tho I think he went outside to smoke again...I'm sure he's here somewhere... ((( No one can leave because this is our personal LIMBO! hahahahaha...Which means only we can send the ppl back and bring them here! So until we get bored of you, you're all stuck here with us!Bwhahahahahahaha!)))

Yuki: (walks in from outside) Hey Brat. (walks to bar and get a cup of Coffee)

Shu: Yukiiiiiii! (turns chibi and hangs on Yuki's arm) I didn't see you when I woke up! I thought you were gone! (clings)

Yuki: (sighs and flat stare) Brat... Not now... I got a migraine. (nearly dumps his scorching hot coffee on Shu) ((((Poor Shu-chan! Poor Yuki-san!))))

Chibi: I got some Ibuprofen! I'll go get you some! (gets the Ibuprofen) Here! (gives it to him)

Yuki: (flat stare, throws them somewhere) I don't trust you.

Chibi: ...(crys) ...

Sesshomaru: I can't believe you made her cry! (evil glares)

Count D: (comes in sees Chibi crying) What's wrong Chibi-chan?

Chibi: (crys even more)

Sesshomaru: Yuki made her cry! (more evil looks)

Yuki: Her fault. (returns evil glares at Sesshomaru)

Tomoe: Be nice Yuki! It was really Ibuprofen! (jumps on Yuki and force feeds him Ibuprofen)

Yoko: (sweatdrop) At least that ain't me...

Kanou: Really it was I watched her take it out of the bottle and everything...

Chibi: (sniffles) Thanks Tomoe-chan...

Shu: That's really mean Yuki, even for you!

Hasu: (walks out yawning big time) He-he-hey Gu-g-guys!

Ryu: (bounds out with Kuma-chan) GOOD MORNING! (sees Chibi sniffling) Chibi-chan! (runs over) Whats wrong? Want Kuma-chan? (holds out pink bunny with wet ears)

Chibi: (wipes her tears) Thanks Ryu-chan...(hugs the pink bunny and feels a bit better) Yuki was being mean, saying he didn't trust me...I was only trying to help! (tears up again)

Ryu: It's okay Chibi-chan! Big scary meanie Yuki is always like that! Even to poor Shu-chan!

Chibi: (nods) Thanks for letting me hold Kumagoro-chan! (glomps Ryuichi)

Mitsuo: Hasunuma! You left me alone! (whines) And it was really cold too!

Hasu: Sorry Babe. (hugs him and doesn't let him go)

Mitsuo: (squirms) Hasunuma! Eekk!

Itsuki: (walks in with Shino)

Shino: (hangs off of Itsuki) Mornin'... (big yawn)

Tomoe: Now for a NEW person! ((((Made up by both of us)))) Name: Yokoshino!

Yoko: Yoko? This better not be my kid... cause I swear I did nothing!

Shino: I didn't do anything to him either! Itsuki I promise! You're my one and ONLY!

Tomoe: It ain't nothing like that! Yokoshino is his name cause I like how it sounds! He's 18, male, a Bishounen, and he's BI!

Itsuki:(looks at Shino) Yeah...I know...

Chibi: He's gorgeous! What he looks like! He has Midnight black hair with silver bangs, which are long! His eyes are gorgeuous! One deep golden eye and the other is a cold Ice blue! His eyes could melt you! (Tomoe and Chibi squeal) Long hair too! (((Making this up as we go!))) Like to wear rather tight black jeans, and

Tomoe: (cuts her off) His shirt is disigned by Chibi! But I get to discribe it! First of all it is a black vest like shirt with NO sleeves! Its collar, zipper, and bottom hem of the shirt is white! Its sortta a turtleneck, except not tight around the neck. Its tight on the torso. It ends just above the belly-button. And his jeans are hip-huggers! Had to say that. Anyway, On his arms he has little bands one is white, and the other black! And, here he comes!

Yokoshino: (walks in the room in all his nice glory) (deep handsome voice) Hello. It's nice to be in this world. With all these wonderful people.

Chibi: (glares at Tomoe-chan) I'm explaining his personality! He's sorta two sided, one side's a little dark and conceited...The other is happy-go-lucky! Both are extremely sexy tho! (glomps Yokoshino)

Tatsuha: Yo! (sees Ryuichi) Ryuichi! (goes over to him, stares dreamily at his God)

Ryu: Hi Tatsu-chan! (perky and childish) How are you? Ryu-chan and Kuma-chan are great!

Tatsuha: (wow he's soo cute!) I'm great now too Ryuichi-sama! (I love how cute he is)

Yokoshino: (looks around) Wow. Everyone's so beautiful. (but not as much as me) (ish glomped by Chibi) Hello mum! (smiles and sees Count) Oooo... (glomps Count)

Count D: Oh my! (ish is glomped!) hello there...

Chibi: (( I'm on Yokoshino, Yokoshino's on the Count, who's on the bottom...Now picture that)) (maniacal laughter)

Nuriko: (walks in and sees Chibi, Yokoshino, and the Count) Is there an orgy going on?...(thinks Yokoshino is hot)

Yokoshino: Wow! Even more pretty people! (gets off Count) Mum, mind getting off me? You're harming my beautiful white wing.

Chibi: Mum!!! Oh sorry! (gets off) You're quite fast for someone born like less than 5 minutes ago...and very smart too! (and sexy also)...

Count: ...Oh dear...(looks for his Dear Detective Orcot) Oh Orcot Dear

Orcot: (walks in looking like a bed-head) Huh? Who called?

Yokoshino: Okay (tackle/hugs Nuriko)

Nuriko: (is enjoying this) Wow...(smile smile smile)

Sesshomaru: (twitch) He's a very beautiful person (messes with his collar---See Glomping Party! On Lord Fluffy Worshiper's stories!--)

Hiroshi: (walks in also looking like bed-head) Huh? Wh-where am I again? (acctually slept on floor in Chibi's room) Ow...hard floor...

Tomoe: (points and yells) HIIIIIIIIRROOOOOOOOO! (tackle glomp)

Chibi: Hirooshiiii! (tackle glomp) Sorry bout leaving you in the floor! But I gave you a pillow and a blanket!

Hiroshi: (mumbles) Heaven...

Yoko: (fumbles with his collar -- See same as Sesshomaru's collar--) ... (thinks: She's glomping him...) (glares at Hiro)

Sesshomaru: (evil glares Hiro)...

Chibi: Sess-pon and Yo-pon are JEALOUS of Hiro-kun! teehee (goes and glomps Sesshomaru) You're all mine and I'm all your's! (cuddles him)

Tomoe: I'm SORRY Yo-pon! (glomps fox) Heeheeheehee (pets ears and tail)

Tatsuha: ...Ryu-sama...?

Ryu: What is it Tatsu-chan?

Tatsuha: ...Can I have a kiss? (big grin) Please?

Ryu: Sure! (shoves Kumagoro in Tatsuha's face)

Tatsuha: (Thinks: I wanna throw him in a closet and Rape him...) That's not what I was talking about...(sweat drop)

Mitsuo: (is being kissed by Hasunuma!) ...

Hasu: (is half naked, only has pants) (continues to kiss Mitsuo half carring him half dragging back to the room they stayed in)

Mitsuo: (is being half carried half dragged back to their room for some FUN) (hint hint wink wink)

Nuriko: So what's your name? I'm Nuriko...

Yokoshino: I'm Yokoshino. (smile smile) Nice to meet you Nuri-chan.

Nuriko: Yokoshino...Nice name! (they are still lying there)

Chibi: Yokoshino and Nuriko's position! Nuriko is laying on the floor and Yokoshino is straddling him...Faces almost touching! (blushes) No more details for you! ((Tara's friend's saying: Kinkkkyyy Kinddaaa! all high pitched and squeaky like)) And Mitsuo and Hasunuma: are ya know!...(another Tara quote: You can't rape the willing)

Yuki: (flat stare, sweatdrop) They forgot all about that... so quickly... OMG! It's more Shu-chans! (walks outside, tries to leave, gets shocked and ends up walking through back door back inside)

Chibi: Hehehe, you can't leave till we let you!

Kanou: (watches all this) ...(sighs)

Chibi: Poor Kanou! Tomoe-chan! We must make Kanou a play mate! He's awfully lonely. It's going to be a Male! He's gay! And only for Kanou! He'll be 17! and has short black hair looks like it's swept to one side, and bright green eyes! Personality: Nice, sweet and thinks of others! Very loyal, and Kind to his loved ones! Can be clingy sometimes. He's a ghost! (duh) His name shall be Galire! He wears loose baggy shirt, and tight bellbottom jeans!

Tomoe: Yay! Another of our on-the-dot minute made characters!

Chibi: Kanou! Come see your new boyfriend!

Kanou: floats in Yes Chibi-chan...Boyfriend what? sees Galire ! blushes

Galire: So your Kanou? seductive smile

Tomoe: Nyah! My poor poor Galire... He's gonna loose his innocence to... Mikuni's old play toy!

Kanou: I'm not Mikuni's Toy! or old on!

Galire: could care less...tackle glomps Kanou You're cute! kisses his cheek

Chibi: Well you're fast...sweat drop My poor baby's grown up in two seconds...((ByTheWay: I'm Galire's mother-by creation...Tomoe is Yokoshino's mother-by creation...No lezibains over here...So stop thinking that you pervs! We only thought them up and dressed the other one's kid/person/creation.))

Yokoshino: still stradling Nuriko who ish pinned on the floor So... stares at him with his blue and gold eyes

Nuriko: is still being stradled and is loving every minute of it So...? You're mom is Chibi-chan or Tomoe-chan?

Yokoshino: Tomoe is my momma. Chibi-san is my auntie, but I call her Mum.

Nuriko: Wow, that would get confusing after a while...But it's pretty cool...Two moms...thinks about a kid having two dads...wink wink nudge nudge hint hint

Ryu: walks out into room HEYA! Ryu-chan got bored... sees Yokoshino and Galire WHOA! They're PRETTY!

Tatsuha: Ryuichi-sama! glomps him

Kanou: (Is kissed on the cheek and blushes) ...I'm still a little lost...

Chibi: Kanou...I give to you my only son...so far... Anyways He's all your's! So take good care of him, if you break his heart I'll sooo hurt you! Love him deeply...(crys, my Galire...)

Galire: (smiles) Thanks mommy! kisses Kanou

Kanou: (is kissed) ...Um okay...I promise to be nice ...(in a little voice) as long as he's good to me too...

Galire: I'll be GENTLE I promise! (smiles)

Kanou: (...)...(mad blush)

Chibi!!! OMG! (fears for my Galire's innocence)...

Sesshomaru: ...WTF! This is really gay...

Shino: Itsuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (flails arms around)

Itsuki: What is it Shino?...

Shino: Itsuuuukiii! (jumps on him and glomps)

Itsuki: (is glomped) ...(sighs) nice to see you too Shino, how have you been since the last time I saw you, which was what...5 minutes ago...?

Shino: I was good until I started going through Itsuki withdrawls! You? (hangs off of Itsuki)

Itsuki: Good...(sighs and blushes) What will I do with you?...

Yuki: (sweatdrop) Ignored... as always... But... Who cares... (pulls out a laptop and continues writing HIS OWN story)

Shu: Yukiiiiiiii...Are you typing? Whatcha writing? Huh? ...I care! I'm not ignoring you! (hugs) I love you Yuki!

Yuki: (flat stare) I'm writing my story. The deadline is in a few days.

Hiro: Shu-chan! Wanna work on some of our songs? I have my giutar!

Shu: ...Sure! (bites Yuki's ear then dashes off in a huge hurry) Love ya! (is now gone)

Orcot: Hey! Where'd all the beer go?

Yuki: (looks at his left hand) ... (thinks: Oh yeah, I took the last one...)

Count D: Well you really shouldn't drink that stuff anyways. It's not healthy...(sips tea)

Orcot: (stares at Count D) What the hell you think I'm supposed to drink then? I'll pass on your fucking tea!

Chibi! Drink Coffee! or LEMONAID!-spiked with Sky Vodkaa!

Galire: (is somewhere with Kanou)...(...)

Yokoshino: (still stradling Nuriko) So, you wanna go do something? (thinks: Hm... He seems pretty enough for me...)

Nuriko: Sure (thinks: Hotohori didn't seem to like me this much!) What do you wanna do?

Tomoe: OMG! What did you mean by THAT? (had evesdropped on Yokoshino and Nuriko)

Yokoshino: MOMMA! Go... away...

Tomoe: Uh... I'm hurt... You told me to go away... My baby was mean to me! (runs off crying)

Yokoshino: (looks at Nuriko with a glint in his eyes)

Nuriko: (smiles) still haven't said what ya wanna do...(thinks: I think I know...)

Yokoshino: (smirks) Get a room?

Nuriko: (big smile) Okay! Does it matter? Lets not get that one over there (points to the mirror room) I don't really like that one...

Yokoshino: YAY! (hops up and picks up Nuriko and runs upstairs into an empty room)

Chibi: Don't cry Tomoe-chan...My baby's loosing his innocence too...(sniffles) What are they...How old? again? A few minutes old!

Tomoe: Chibi-chan... (sniffs) They're 17 and 18... (cries) And I'm not crying about that!

Chibi: Then are you crying that he asked you to go away? (cries too) My poor baby! He's too young! (((actually I'm too young to be his mom...)))

Tomoe: Yokoshino was MEAN! (wails)

Yoko: (watches in horror as the tears keep coming) ...

Sesshomaru: ...(also watches in horror) God I never knew chicks got so emotional over their kids...(fears if Chibi decides to FORCE him to marry or anything else...What will happen afterwards...) I'm so screwed

Yoko: Wh-what should we do Sesshomaru? They did claim us...

Sesshomaru: Well I refuse to go gay...(looks at the gay ppl) I like women better... I just fear what the woman will do!

Yoko: No, I mean, what should we do about Tomoe and Chibi's crying...we are practically theirs you know... they did claim us and give us collars, so that means they own us...

Sesshomaru: Damn you, Yoko...(goes over to Chibi and thinks: I hate this) Please stop crying, Chibi-dono...If it makes you feel better...

Chibi: (sniffles) Sesshomaru-sama?...

Sesshomaru: ...You may hug me...(mumbles) with a very small peck on the cheek...

Chibi: (gaspes) ...! Sesshomaru-sama...(sweetly hugs him and kisses his cheek) Thank you! (smiles)

Sesshomaru: ...(mumbles) your welcome...(glares at Yoko) Happy you damned Fox?...

Yoko: Damn dog. (walks over to Tomoe) To-pon, please stop crying... (pats her on the back)

Tomoe: But...but... Yokoshino was... was... MEAN! (sobs)

Yoko: Don't worry. I'm sure he didn't mean it. (hugs her out of his own free will)

Tomoe: Thank you Yo-pon! (smiles and wipes away tears)

Yoko: (turns and looks at Sesshomaru) (mumbles to him) At least I did it out of my own free will. Damned Dog.

Sesshomaru: ...(thinks: I would've done something...eventually)

Chibi: Yo-pon! Sesshomaru doesn't show his feelings like everyone else! He keeps it all to himself! he may not say it, but he feels it! (cuddles closer to Sesshomaru)

Yoko: (looks at Chibi) Yeah right... The damn dog doesn't know WHAT he feels.

Sesshomaru: (twitches in annoance) Shut up! (growls)

Chibi! You Okay? Sesshomaru-sama! (worry)

Sesshomaru: (low voice) That damned Fox Has no clue what he's talking about!

Yoko: (heard what Sesshomaru had said due to his fox ears) Shut up damn dog. If you think you know whatr you feel, tell us all. Right here. Say it all loud enough for EVERYONE in this room to hear.

Sesshomaru: (Mad blush)...what? Everyone?...(blushes even more)

Chibi!!! Oh no! Sess-pon is sick! He's turned all red!

Yoko: (chuckles) Hah. Sesshomaru, if you can't say what you feel, then I'm right. Damn dog don't know what he feels.

Sesshomaru: ...! (angry now) Well what about YOU? Ya damned Fox? What do you feel!

Yoko: (mad blush) Um... Um... (thinks: Damn Dog... He's smarter than he looks...) I... Well... Uh...

Tomoe: Yo-pon! Sess-pon! Stop fighting! It ain't right!

Chibi: Yeah, she's right! We both know you like us more than you let on...And besides, you two got our collars on...(grabs Sesshomaru's hand) Pwease don't fight with Yo-pon! (cute eyes)

Sesshomaru: ...(still blushing) ...(thinks: she hit the nail on the head with the hammer...) ...Okay I won't...

Yoko: (whispers in Sesshomaru's ear) Hey, if you say your true feelings, I'll say mine.

Sesshomaru: (whispers back) How can I trust you?...? If I say mine first then you may not say yours...then if you say your's first you'll think I wont say mine...

Yoko: (whispers still) Well, I promise to say mine if you say your's, and if I don't say mine, you can kill me.

Sesshomaru: (perks) Okay...((oh he whipsered that!)) Er...(no more whispering) ...(blushes insanely) ...(mouth opening and closing no words tho)

Yoko: (whispers) Oh yeah, and add a kiss to whoever you may like. Heh heh... (sly smile)

Sesshomaru: WHAT! (hissing in a low voice) You have to do all this too!

Yoko: (whispers) I know. Thats why I added it.

Sesshomaru: ((Sorry But he sorta can't change to anything redder than he is right now...)) ...(thinks: D...ammmmnnnnn IIIIIItttt alll!) I ...I ...I (in a very small voice) love...(normal voice) Chi-pon! (grabs her by the shoulders and kisses her on the lips!)

Chibi: (has love cofessed for her and is kissed...very good too) !

Yoko: (thinks: Damn... I never thought he'd acctually do it... but now I have to do it as well... damn myself...) Damn... Well then... Since we had a deal, I guess I have to confess as well. (thinks: Hey! I know... Make something up... wait... no... he'd kill me for sure... Damn it all to hell...) (sigh) I... (goes just as red as Sesshomaru) I... welll...

Sesshomaru: Get on with it! (glares)

Yoko: (really really fast and barely understandable) ILOVETOMOE! (plants a big kiss on Tomoe's lips)

Tomoe: ...! (thinks: Now my life is complete... but what the hell did he say before he kissed me?)

Count D: Wow! Dear Detective! So this thing RECORDS stuff? I didn't know that!

Orcot: Omg! COUNT! You just recorded Sesshomaru and Yoko! What the hell! They'll kill us if we say that we got them on tape!

Chibi: What? You recorded them? Really I want to listen! (grabs the recorder and listens)...OMG! Sessy!...AND! Yo-pon! (slows it down and hands it to Tomoe-chan) Here Listen!

Tomoe: (listens and eyes get wider and looks at Yoko) Yo-pon! Aww... How sweet! (glomps Yoko) I love you too! (kisses him)

Yoko: (thinks: Damn... Note to self to kill those two later for recording that...) ...

Chibi: I've always loved you Sesshomaru! ((yet another rhyme I made today, funny...they were all by accident too!)) I'm happy you said you loved me too! (glomps and kisses)

Sesshomaru:...(is glomped and kissed)...(Thinks: Why don't I just let her rape me while I'm at it!)

Yoko: Damn Dog... See, I kept my word... Heh heh. (gets up and walks outside and jumps in the pool)

Yokoshino: (lays there) So, Nuriko... How much fun you have?

Nuriko: Well I had LOTS of Fun! (lays there also) How bout you?

Yokoshino: I had alot of fun too. (smiles still a little out of breath)

Nuriko: (smiles) Thanks for having fun with me!

Yokoshino: No, thank you for having the fun with me.

Nuriko: Anytime! (sweet smile)

Hasu: Mitsuo! Hey, you want something to eat? All that FUN made me hungry...

Mitsuo: Uh...Sure, Hasunuma! (goes into the kitchen with Hasunuma, in their boxers...)

Hasunuma: ((From now on since its shorter to write/type Hasunuma will be known as Hasu)) So, what would thou babe, like? (wraps an arm around Mitsuo's waist)

Mitsuo! eh! Oh (has an arm wrapped around him) I guess anything would be fine with me...

Hiro: (runs in in swim trunks tho still not wet) Hey! Pool party! (runs back out and jumps head first into the pool)

Tomoe: POOL! (runs to the locker rooms to change) (thinks: Yay! I get to see Yoko half naked and WET! Ooo...) (starts to slightly drool at the thought)

Chibi: Poolswimmingbathing suitsWet Half Naked Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: God save me...I think she may actually rape this time...

Galire: What's up? (walks out of a random room)

Kanou: (comes out from behind Galire) ... I think it's a pool party...

Galire:...Sounds fun! Lets go! (grabs Kanou and heads for the locker room)

Kanou: ...! (is dragged to locker room) But we're ghosts...

Galire: My mother, Chibi, and Aunt Tomoe said that we can have physical bodies when we want...How else could we have so much FUN and still have the pleasure of doing it! (chiper)

Shino: (in locker room naked and staring at the also naked Itsuki)

Itsuki: ...(blushes) You've seen me naked how many times...So why are you still staring...?

Shino: Because... Everytime I see you in your glory, I think you're more and more sexier. (lightly but playfully smacks his butt)

Itsuki: Eepp! (jumps)...(blushes even more)...Don't do that!

Ryu: (runs in naked with Kuma) Hey! (gets a towel and twirls it up and pops Mitsuo on da nakie butt)

Mitsuo: Ack! (screams) ryuichi! That hurt like hell! (rubs his butt)

Hasu: (also rubs Mitsuo's butt)

Ryu: Hahaha! (twirls it up again) Hahahahaha! Kuma and Ryu-chan having fun! (pops Count D)

Count D: (screams) OH! Don't do that!

Tatsuha: (gots a nose bleed, from his "God" running around naked!) (hopes: that Ryuichi will hit HIM with the towel next!)

Ryu: (twirls up towel again) Yeah! Fun! (pops Tatsuha)

Tatsuha: AH! (is now excited over his "God" popping him with his towel) Ryuichi-sama!

Chibi: (changes into her swim suit and goes outside) Hello!

Tomoe: ((Current placment of my few characters: Tomoe glomping the half naked wet fox, said fox blushing the hell outta himself (Wow! I didn't know he

could get THAT red in the face...) Hiro doing different dives into the deep end of the pool (Wow, very gracefull belly flop there!) Orcot...is sitting with the count (Don't they make a lovely couple?) Yuki is sitting far from the pool with his laptop, Hasunuma swimming, and Shino... still nakie with Itsuki and few others in the locker room... (same for Ryuichi))) Yo-pon! Hehee!

Yoko: T-t-t-t-tomoe... you're hanging... off of me...

Yokoshino: (walks downstairs from where he and Nuriko had had their "fun") Where is everyone?

Shu: In the pool...Have you seen a blonde guy on a laptop?

Yokoshino: Sorry, but no I haven't. (yells up the stairs) Hey! Nuri-chan! Let's go with everyone into the pool!

Nuriko: (yells back) Okay! (goes down stairs in pants...of Yokoshino...)

Shu: Thanks (runs to find Yuki)

Yokoshino: (is wearing...an extra pair of his "brother" Galire's pants, so he's in tight pants) Nuri-chan, you look good in those cargo pants.

Nuriko: (smiles) You look good in tight pants! and thanks, shall we go to the locker room?

Yokoshino: Yes, lets go. (wraps an arm around his waist as they walk to the locker rooms)

Nuriko:(giggles)

Kanou: (blush) Are you sure about this?...Galire?

Galire: Sure! It's fine! (pulles Kanou outside) Swimming is fun! Please just come on! I swear nothing bad will happen! Or you can...Do whatever you want with me! (chiper)

Kanou: Okay...(goes with Galire willingly) But if anything happens...

Galire: Nothing will happen! Promise! (Galire kissed Kanou's cheek) I'll be here so don't worry! (smile)

Shino: (still in locker room) Itsuuukiii! (glomps him) ((Not to mention they are still naked...))

Itsuki: Shi-shi-shino! (mad Blush) We're still naked and you haven't even attempted to put your swimming stuff on! ((Shino hid Itsuki's swim trunks so Itsuki's looking for them now)) And where are my clothes?

Shino: (innocent look) Whatever do you mean Itsuki?

Itsuki: You know what I'm talking about!...(sighs) fine...what do I have to do to get my clothes back? (thinks: I'm going to regret this...)

Shino: (puppy look) Do you think that I would do something as such as hide your clothes? Why ever would I do that?

Itsuki: Well if it wasn't you who?...(Thinks: Damn it! I know it's him but...he just looks soo cute!)

Shino: (Thinks: So guliable... Hah. He's mine... Now if only the others would leave... I'm not so evil as to do such a thing to Itsuki infront of others. Itsuki would die of embarassment.) (smiles evilly)

Sesshomaru: (walks out in a pair of swim trunks, with his Kimono's patern on it) ...Why am I doing this agian, Chibi-dono?

Chibi: (smiles)Because I asked you to! And because you LOVE me sooo much! (clings to his arm) I love you Seshy-maru!

Ryu: Time to go pop the others! Heheeeee! (pulls on swim trunks, grabs his towel and runs out with Kumagoro)

Hasu: Mitsuo! You ready yet?

Mitsuo: Yes I'm coming! (runs out into hasunuma's chest) Ow...

Hasu: (chuckles and wraps an arm around Mitsuo) You okay there?

Mitsuo: Yeah, fine...

Count D: Come on Dear Detective. (strolls out of the locker room)

Orcot: I'm coming I'm coming... (walks out sulking that he had been talked into acctually putting on the rediculous swim wear ((aka a pair of almost pink like swim trunks))) (thinks: Count... I will kill you...) Grrr...

Tatsuha: (runs after his "God") Wait up for me Ryuichi-sama!

Yokoshino: (pulls on a pair of swim trunks and throws his brothers pants into the waist basket) (think: How can my brother stand to wear such tight pants...) Ready Nuri-chan?

Nuriko: Aww, why are you throwing those away? You looked so good in them. (pulls on a pair of spandex swim shorts ((I thought up that because of swim team...-tomoe-)))

Yokoshino: 1. They belonged to Galire, and 2. they're too damn tight for my tastes... But, anyway, come on! Let's go out!

Nuriko: Oh-alright!...It's a shame tho...You looked so hot in them...(sighs and leaves with Yokoshno)

Shino: (smiles even more devilishly) (thinks: YES! I got him alone!)

Itsuki: ...They've all left...Please just tell me where my clothes are! Shinoooooooo...We won't get to swim! (pouts)

Shino: (Thinks: Damn he's hot when he pouts...) Itsuuukkiiiiiii... (whines) Don't you want to spend time with me?

Itsuki: ...I always love spending time with you! But I also want to swim, we can swim together...So please can we go! (pouts and whines)

Shino: (holds back erge to jump Itsuki) Awww... Alright... Just give me a kiss first...

Isuki: Okay...We can also go to bed early tonight...(kisses Shino)

Shino: (thinks: Ooooh... Yay...) (enjoys kiss) Fine, your clothes are in the closet with the towels...

Itsuki: Thank you...(puts clothes on) Hurry, Shino!

Shino: (has already got his swim trunks on) Let's go! (grabs Itsuki and drags him outside)

Tomoe: LOOK! Itsuki and Shino have graced us with their presence! (giggles)

Chibi: Yes! They have! Did you guys have fun in the locker room? (Sly smile)

Shino: (sigh) No... He over powered me with his hot pout and whine... I only got a kiss outta him... (sigh)

Itsuki: (blush)...(thinks about what Shino will do TONIGHT)

Shino: (perks up) BUT! Itsuki said we could go to bed EARLY!

Isuki: Gah! ...(blushes even more)...(whispers) SHINO!

Shino: (looks at Itsuki) What?

Sesshomaru: He looks embarassed to me...

Chibi: Wow...We should rethink the title of our stories, Tomoe-chan! All the stories so far ended up being one great big GAY fest! (laughs) Funny really this all started off so clean...How did we go wrong?

Galire: Maybe it was making no other women around, mom...That could be it or like just inviting gays...or something like that...

Tomoe: Blame our fetish of gay ppl! (laughs)

Yokoshino: Hey... Don't diss the homos!

Nuriko: yea, don't do that...You're in a room filled with them...(sweat drop)

Galire: Yeah! Auntie-mum! That's not too wise...

Tomoe: What? I speak the truth... I'm not dissing you guys! I'm just saying that me and Chibi have a fetish with gay ppl and thats what caused this story to be like it is! (hides behind Yoko)

Chibi: More like an Obsession really...(looks at their GAY Kids...) Yep a really big Obsession...(hangs off Sesshomaru)

Ryu: (runs out with twirled up) Kuma sits over away from the pool... (sets Kumagoro away from the pool) (runs over to Galire and pops him with the towel)

Galire: (squeaks) ! Ryu-dono! (blush)

Kanou: Hey! Don't do that! (mumbles) only I can hit his butt...(Blush)

Ryu: (laughs) (runs around popping everyone except Chibi and Tomoe)

Sesshomaru! What the Hell do you think your doing! (gaurds his butt)

Chibi: Teehee (guards Sesshomaur's butt also)

Tomoe: Ack! No! Ryu-chan! (guards Yoko) My Yoko!

Yoko: ...

Galire: Aw! (glomps Kanou) That's so sweet! Thankyou! (kisses)

Kanou: (blush) ...(is kissed)

Hiro: (climbs out of the pool stomach and chest all red)

Tomoe: HIIIIIIIIIRRROOOOOOO! (runs up to him and pokes his chest causing a white spot then is goes red again) EEE! (squeals) (continues poking)

Chibi: Oooo! (runs up to Hiroshi) Hiroshi-kun! (pokes-goes white then to red) OMG! (does it agian) EEEEE! (squeals and does it again) EEEE! (does it again and

squeals) ((Contuines this for a while...))

Yoko: (Thinks: Damn... Amused easily... Noting myself not to get a sunburn...) Eh heh heh heh... (sweatdrop) (Thinks: And I acctually say I love Tomoe... damn, I must be nuts)

Sesshomaru: ...(thinks: This is good in a weird way...I guess if we get on an uncomforable subject I could change it easily...) ...Good thing I don't tan...or burn...

Ryu: (runs over and pops Sesshomaru) HAha! Towel popper!

Chibi: NOOOOOOOOO! (tackles Sesshomaru) He smacked your butt! I'm sooo sorry Sesshomaru-sama! (Is on top of Sesshomaru)

Hasu: (looks at Chibi and Sesshomaru) Hey, you two. If you're gonna do that, get a room!

Galire: MOM! Are you going to RAPE him? (Is shocked)

Chibi: NO! NO RAPING THE WILLING! So it's not really rape! (happily said)

Sesshomaru: (sweat drop) (insanely blushes) We're not doing that! Not intamate! (thinks: NO! she really IS going to rape me!)

Yoko: (smirks at Sesshomaru) Hey, you shouldn't say things like that. You know you want to do her...

Sesshomaru: ((once again is an insane color of red which can't go any redder)) ...Shut up! (screams) You damed Fox!

Chibi: Aw! You're blushing! (kisses cheek)

Yoko: (smirks even wider) Hah. Blushing means I was right. You DO want to do her... heh heh heh...

Sesshomaru: Well ! What about YOU and TOMOE! Bet you wanna do her!

Tomoe: What what? Someone say my name?

Chibi: (still on Sesshomaru) (saying to Tomoe-chan) Sesshomaru and Yoko are aguring over who wants to do who...Basically me and you and Yoko and Sesshomaru are the ones in it...

Yoko: Omg... I can't believe you just pulled that trick again Sesshomaru... (glares)

Sesshomaru: No one made any rules on fights here...(sticks his tongue out at Yoko)

Yoko: (sticks his tounge out at Sess and pulls his lower eylid down using his middle finger) Damn dog wants to do a human!

Sesshomaru: ((being blunt)) (flips off) Damn Fox you wanna do a human too!

Yoko: (fake gasp) Blunt much? Damn dog. ... (tries to think of comeback) (thinks: Damn...) ... (flips off Sess then runs into the house and uses intercom and exclaims to entire house that Sesshomaru wants to do Chibi)

Sesshomaru: ...(Stands up)...(smirks) Oh yeah...(grabs Chibi and kisses her) So what if I do!

Yoko: (stares a moment) ((a long moment)) (glares) Then do it.

Sesshomaru: Pervert...What you wanna watch?...Go do your own girlfriend!

Chibi: I'm Sesshomaru's Girl-friend! OMFG! (squeals)

Yoko: Maybe I will... but if you're gonna call her a girlfriend, better Chibi for you than someone who was MUCH more hyper... and clingy...(evil smirk) Cause you might kill her.

Chibi: Well Yoko...I'm very clingy and hyper...but for Sesshomaru I'll chill! (cuddles him)

Tomoe: Yo-pon! Be quiet! Don't be mean!

Sesshomaru: Yes Yo-pon...be nice...(snickers)

Tomoe: You too Sess-pon! You be nice too! (huggles Yoko)

Yoko: (ish huggled) (snickers) Sess-pon... heh heh heh...

Chibi: (huggles Sesshomaru) I love you!

Everyone else: (stares in utter intrest)

Nuriko: ...This is kinky a little if you wanna look at it in a way...(cocks head to the side)

Count D: ...Well romance is romance and love is love (sips tea eats a peice of cake)

Yokoshino: Nuri-chan... Looking at it as kinky...? That ain't kinky... (snickers/chuckles) Your kinky...

Nuriko! Thankyou! Yoshi-pon! what's kinky is when Chibi-chan said something bout

'chibi and tomoe' it sounded like she was pairing them up together...and when she said something bout 'yoko and sesshomaru' more pairings...

Yokoshino: (looks slightly disgusted) OMG! Momma and Mum together? Thats nasty...

Yoko: (pounces at Nuriko) I WOULD NEVER BE WITH THAT DAMN DOG!

Sesshomaru: (pounces at Nuriko also) AND I WOULD NEVER BE GAY! IF I WAS IT

MOST DEFINALTLY WOULD NOT BE WITH THAT DAMN FOX!

Yokoshino: (gets between Yoko, sesshomaru, and Nuriko) Leave Nuri-chan alone. Go play with your own toys.

Nuriko: (enchanted by Yokoshino) Aw! (glomps) Thanks! (kisses)

Yoko: (looks back at Tomoe) When did she become a toy?

Chibi: I'm not a toy! I'm a doll! (giggles)

Sesshomaru: ...Okay then...I'm too old to play with toys anyways...

Yokoshino: (ish had been kissed) Nuri-chan... (smiles devilishly) Tasty.

Nuriko: You're quite tasty yourself...(kisses him again)

Yokoshino: (kisses him back)

Tomoe: ...(tackles Yoko)

Ryu: (continues to pop people) Poppers! (runs over to Shu) Shu-chan! (pops him)

Shu: OH! EEk! (is popped) ow...Have you seen Yukiiii? (sobs) I can't find him!

Ryu: Meanie Yuki is over there (points to a tree where Yuki is sitting) on his laptop. (runs over to Yuki and pops him)

Yuki: WHAT THE HELL? (gets up and goes to strangle Ryu)

Shu: YUKIIIIIIIII...(tackle/glomps) I thought I'd lost you! (crys in Yuki's lap)

Yuki: Stop crying brat. You won't loose me. Now get off me.

Shu: OH Yuki! (gets off him) (stares with big cute eyes)

Shino: (pretends to drown) Itsuki! Help me!

Itsuki!! Shino! (dives in and saves him) You okay Shino?...

Shino: (pretends to be unconsious and holds his breath)

Mitsuo: I think he needs CPR...

Itsuki: CPR...? (looks at Shino) fine...(Gives Shino CPR)

Shino: (suddenly wraps his arms around Itsuki and kisses him a big one ((wink wink hint hint)) he adds some tounge to the kiss)

Itsuki: (squirms) ...(is tongued!)

Mitsuo: (blush)...Uh...(turns around)

Hasu: (gets an idea) Mi-pon! (wraps his arms around Mitsuo)

Mitsuo: ...yes Hasunuma?...(thinks: ...uh-oh)

Hasu: (devil smirk) (kisses Mitsuo also adding tounge)

Tomoe: ((Current places: Tomoe tackle Yoko, Hasu and MItsu kiss kiss kiss, Same for Shino and Itsuki, Yoshi-pon and Nuri-chan kiss kiss kiss, Yuki and shu on ground, Tatsuha and Ryuichi running around having a towel popping fight, Galire and Kanou swimming, Hiro has gone back to diving, Count D eating pastries and drinking tea, Orcot sitting and drinking lemonade)) Make out session between gay dudes! Shonen -ai!

Chibi: Yay! Shounen-ai is Kawaii! but this is Yoai...really because of all the sexual content...(looks around) Wow, only like three strait guys...

Tomoe: The straight ones are Yo-pon, Sess-pon, and Hiro-kun!

Orcot: HEY! You're fucking forgetting one! Damn it! I'm not gay!

Count D: I wonder why they would think YOU where gay...? (finishes eating)

Galire: (yells at Count and Orcot) You both make such a cute couple!

Orcot: DAMNIT! I AIN'T GAY! FUCK YOU GALIRE! (pulls out his gun) DAMNIT ! I'm GONNA KILL YOU!

Tomoe: He's already dead...

Orcot: STFU! (shoots a bullet at the ground rather close to Tomoe)

Yokoshino: (breaks away from Nuriko) OMG! Don't shoot my momma! (jumps infront of Tomoe)

Yoko: (also jumps in front of Tomoe) Damn you, don't shoot at her! (growls at Orcot)

Galire: Aunt-mum! (runs to see if Tomoe is okay) Are you all right!

Chibi: Orcot! (screeches) How dare you! (kicks) First you threaten my son! Now My Best friend! (whips out Gaint Axe) Death to YOU! (attacks Orcot, in a voilent way)

Orcot: HOLY SHIT! (runs away from Chibi)

Tomoe: I'm okay Galire... (sparkle eyes towards Yoko) Wow... He's protecting me...

Orcot: WHY THE FUCKING HELL AM I RUNNING AROUND FOR? I GOT A DAMN GUN! (turns and points gun at Chibi) Come closer and I'll fucking kill you!

Sesshomaru: (uses poisen claw and melts the gun) Like hell you will...(whails on him)

Orcot: WHAT THE HELL? (runs and hides behind Count D) Count! Get some of your freak animals! Save me!

Count D: ...What! Don't bring the fight over here! GO away! bad dog! (points to Sesshomaru) You play with your girlfriend...I'll take care of the Dear Detective...

Chibi: Wow! Sesshomaru saved me! (hearts in eyes and drops the axe) (axe leaves a whole in the ground) Sess-pon! (glomps)

Orcot: WTF? Count?

Yokoshino: Damn Orcot... Don't mess with my momma.

Yoko: Don't mess with my girl.

Tomoe: (heart eyes with big sparkle) Yo-pon! Awwww...! (glomps Yoko and gives him a big kiss)

Sesshomaru: ...(is glomped) ...How can you pick that up?...(kisses Chibi)

Chibi: I told you (in either the "Obsession Pile" or the "Glomping Party") I'm a cat/fox/bunny/dog thing! (smiles and is kissed)

Yuki: (flat stare at everyone there) What the hell? Whatever...

((Author's notes: Now, We have changed it up, Those who are still left: Tomoe's Characters: Tomoe, Kanou, Yokoshino, Shino, Yoko, Yuki, Orcot. Chibi's characters: Chibi, Galire, Itsuki, Count D, Sesshomaru, Shu, and Nuriko))


End file.
